Impenetrable Heart (A Skip Beat fanfic)
by ConfortareFille
Summary: Kyoko and Sho were forced to star in a romance drama. And Ren was not allowed to do anything about it. What's surprising is that Sho's doing pretty well in his acting and clawing his way to Kyoko's heart as well. Ren then decides to bet everything his got. This is a ShoxKyokoxRen fanfic. I will see to it that everyone will stay in character :)
1. Chapter I

**IMPENETRABLE HEART CHAPTER ONE**

**Beta Reader: **SkinOfInk

**A/N:** The Heel Siblings never came to be at this moment, thus Kyoko never realized her feelings for Ren. Sorry for the spoiler for non-manga readers.

This story will not be one-sided, meaning all bachelors (I have no idea what to call Kyoko's partners, forgive me) have equal chances to conquer the heroine's impenetrable heart.

I hope and pray that this will brighten your day or even make you smile even just a little for I believe that words have the power to. Haha. But seriously, I really hope it will! If I have or have not, please tell me for I will put my heart and soul to improve my writing skills (if I have some skills to boot) as to please the my readers (if I have any). Thank you and please read every word until the end! God bless us all :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own '_Skip Beat!_' no matter how I much wish for it. I am simply a superfan like most of us here. I am truly grateful to _Nakamura Yoshiki_-sensei for bringing the perfect mix of humor and pure romance to our lives because without her, this story would cease to exist.

* * *

"Mogami-san! You have a new job!" Sawara-san squealed as he mentioned his report to Kyoko on the phone.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl replied loudly, blowing away her evil minions in surprise. "Really?! I'm so happy, Sawara-san!" she exclaimed, teary eyed in bliss.

She was literally bursting with happiness at this very moment. Because she has been too busy with her recent acts and very troubled at the same time since soon they were about to end soon. She was not able to think about what she would do for her next job to be able to reach Ren Tsuruga's acting prowess and the right offers were simply not coming in. They were always for TV guestings, variety shows or acts in small-scale dramas which she was forced to decline due to work and school reasons, but she was accepting everything she could, that's for sure. She was giving acting her utmost best and perhaps even more. She was starting to really love her job.

"You see this time it's huuuuuuuuge!" Sawara-san explained further.

"Huge?!" Kyoko exclaimed futher.

"Yes! It's gonna be big!" he said, almost shouting in excitement.

"Big?!" she said, trying to keep up with Sawara-san's happiness level.

"Exactly! So stop repeating every word I say."

"Yes! Sorry!" she bowed in apology.

"Mogami-san, please do not bow in apology to your phone. I have a feeling you're doing it in public and it is not really ideal to do that."

"Ah! Yes! Certainly boss!" she confirmed proudly with a snappy army salute.

"Don't salute either." Sawara-san was already giving himself a face palm at this moment. This girl's too excited, he thought. But he was certainly happy about her enthusiasm. There was no reason for her not to be. This was a really really big scale production. This might even be her debut! He was just hoping she didn't get scolded by someone for shouting loudly.

"Customer-san, can you please take it outside? The others are greatly troubled," the waiter apologetically said in a slight bow with his right hand gesturing to the exit.

"Eh?" SHIMATA! She shouted in her head. She clearly forgotten that she was having tea inside a traditional Japanese-style coffee shop whose customers are mostly elders. And elders didn't like their share of the noise our main character was good at. "Ah yes! I'm sorry!" she bowed in apology as she left the site whilst receiving a mix of angry glares and light laughter from the crowd on her way out.

"I knew you'd get scolded. Now come to my office and we'll discuss it." Sawara-san sighed.

Kyoko closed her phone gently and looked down on the ground with a heavy shoulders. She felt bad for giving trouble to others. And so she vowed to do ten times better on her current job to pay back for all the mistakes she had done in the past (for being too choosy for roles she's been offered, for slacking off sometimes, for being too unguarded as to get kissed by a perverted evil anteater prince and for ever thinking of having romantic feelingsTsuruga-san). Thus, she went past with unmatched speed towards LME and well, towards her dream as actress.

* * *

"Mogami-san! Please calm down!" Sawara-san was screaming in horror. Who wouldn't anyway when your whole office was being devoured by some dark and menacing unknown being? He felt years of his life being drained away. He had a wife and daughter to think about. Please have mercy! The manager of the talent department was shivering now. He was pleading for dear life.

"WHY?!" an evil minion named "rage" that had become so dark that it's face couldn't be seen anymore, had motioned around Sawara's neck and swirled its body around him making the poor guy's eyes almost turn completely white.

"I-I thought it would make you happy, M-Mogami-san! After all it's a romance drama with your beloved Sho—" the minions swarmed around Sawara and covered his mouth even before he mention the full name of demon's most favored human.

The sheer thought of combining romance and that bastard's name was and had been erased from her thoughts and memories. The wretched feelings involving that word and that man were history and Kyoko wanted it to stay in the past where it belonged. All that was left was an undying thirst for revenge and if by doing that, she was to be the leading actress of the bastard Sho Fuwa in ROMANCE drama… Unbelievable! He must be planning something ominous against me.

What was the big idea of starring in a drama anyway? He's a singer, isn't he? He should just stick to singing! She forced herself to accept her own statement. But it wasn't rare for artists to have their own drama series nowadays. In fact, it has become a very famous trend in Japan to make an actor out of a singer. But him? Yes, I can't deny the fact that he's popularity skyrocketed after the Vie Ghoul incident… but could this be the big surprise he was talking about? Kyoko kept pondering the questions that keep popping out of her head.

She shook her head vigorously for the who knows how many times now. She had already lost count. She still found all these hard to believe. She couldn't find a reason why at all why she was chosen as the lead actress. Well, except for revenge that is. She was going to be tortured to death pretending to be in love with a bastard like him... Surely, in this drama, she has to revive the feelings of love for the man she now hated.

She shook her head to shake the thoughts away for the last time. She wasn't ready for this. In fact, she never saw this coming at all. But if not now when would she be ready? This opportunity might be her only chance to defeat Sho in his own game and she was to be armed with her best weapon. But it was too good to be true, she hesitated. She paused and thought about it long and hard.

All the nerves in her body were yelling no. She wasn't equipped with her best ammunitions yet. She hadn't even debuted yet. Defeating her life rival with only half of her prowess was not enough. She had to crush him to the point that he wasn't able to fight back! And now was not the time for them to spar. But that was not the issue here… She'd rather die in the most torturous way than to act alongside the man she hates in the whole universe and worst of the worst, act like she was in love with him! She felt a pain stab in her chest as the word 'love' was mentioned.

"I refuse," she muttered softly as if she were holding back tears seeing her ball up her fists. She calmed down all of a sudden with her head held down, all her underlings slowly returning to their master, making Sawara feel a little relieved seeing the room return to its original well ventilated state before it was suddenly consumed in darkness a while ago.

At least one problem has decreased. Now the next problem, the biggest of them all, was to know why this girl was so passionate when it concerned this certain boy called Fuwa Sho. Just who exactly is she to him and him to her? He was teary eyed now. Such a passionate feeling made him remember the time of his youth when he was just as zealous to his wife. But one thing's for sure. He must be a very important person to her for making her show a variety of emotions just upon hearing his name. That he was sure of.

"But Mogami-san… we already accepted the offer long ago." He sighed a sigh of dejection as he sat up straight on his chair. "Why the strong desire to decline such a great offer? This is your chance for ultimate stardom!"

"Please reject the offer, Sawara-san. I beg of you." The girl was suddenly on the floor now, bowing down her head gracefully but with a voice tinged with grief and anxiety. He couldn't believe she'd go that far just to reject such a once in a lifetime opportunity. Having been in this industry, he couldn't think of any reason why this girl would decline.

"Get up, Mogami-kun. You shall be appearing in this show as Fuwa-kun's leading actress." Kyoko raised her head upon hearing President Lory Takarada's voice. She was surprised to see the president in front of her when there was nothing to signal his entrance. No elephants, no orchestra, no nothing. Not even his attendant was there. He was all alone except… a tall figure behind him waiting for his turn to talk.

"As an actress, you should take advantage of every opportunity that comes to you. Didn't I tell you to be more ambitious, Mogami-san?" Kyoko was now pulled up by the strong arms of the man, acknowledged by Kyoko herself as the 'Emperor of the Night', his highness himself, Ren Tsuruga armed with his most genuine smile. "…Besides, he's not your only leading actor." He added with a smile bigger and brighter than before.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" she shouted in surprise.

"He means what he means, Mogami-kun." The president laughingly explained. "You are to star in this decade's most awaited romance drama by the infamous but highly-acclaimed international director, Izumi Zara." He explained further. "And with that, you will be starring with both Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren as your leading man."

Seeing the smile the President had and the seriousness of the tone of his voice as he was saying the last line made Kyoko think that there was definitely no backing out of this project.

-end of current chapter-

* * *

**A/N Part 2: **I have no idea when to update at all but I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic. I wish to update as soon as I can, I promise!

Thank you once again for reading until here! If you liked it, won't you spend a few minutes writing a review? Even a single word of critic would do! Haha.

I'd appreciate anything! Just reading this is enough but sending me some motivation would even make my day super awesome.

Positive and omega negative comments are appreciated to max! I'll reply to every single one (if I receive any)! Hahaha.

Hope you had fun reading!

Once again this is ConfortareFille! Call me Zara for short and yes, I am a character in my own story. *laughs*

* * *

_SORE JA, JAA NE MINNA!_

_I appreciate anything and everything!_

_COMMENT AWAY!  
_

_Thank you for reading!_

**11-23-13**


	2. Chapter II

******IMPENETRABLE HEART CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! I couldn't help but release the second chapter so soon! I received so much love in these three days. Thank you all! There will be a reply to your reviews at the end of this chapter.

I hope you will enjoy this too! Still too soon to know if this'll be a good fanfic but please stay with me until the end!

HAPPY READING, MY FRIENDS! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own '_Skip Beat!_' no matter how I much wish for it. I am simply a superfan like most of us here. I am truly grateful to _Nakamura Yoshiki_-sensei for bringing the perfect mix of humor and pure romance to our lives because without her, this story would cease to exist.

* * *

BAAAAM!

The door was slammed open. Shotaro Fuwa stormed into Queen Records' Office of the President with heavy footsteps, obviously in a foul mood.

"Sho, Great timing! I was about to call you." Asami-san, the President was having a cup of tea with Sho's Manager, Shouko-san who arrived earlier than he. Apparently, Sho has overslept again knowing he had a meeting today. His face was grim. While he was watching his favorite comedy show on TV, a newsflash reporting his new drama was aired disrupting his happy time. He wouldn't have given a damn about that noisy crap at all in the first place until he heard his name being called. He'd be too happy having heard his name on nationwide television, but the bliss was suddenly cut short having his high profile name followed by 'in his new tv drama' stated by the announcer; emphasis on TV D-R-A-M-A. He was absolutely certain he was a popular singer no one could ever surpass, an artist who loves composing and singing songs and of course, an artist with the most number of fans. Nothing unexpected about that, he thought. He was gifted with all the necessities of being a perfect person. Acting was never associated in his field (except for PVs) and it was sure as hell not part of his contract so why on earth was he being involved in all this shit? Somebody must be out to kick him out of the business scene and it was someone else whose name was not Beagle… perhaps someone with even more power and influence.

He gave Asami a sharp glare and the lady simply responded with a soft smile making the boy even more infuriated. Something's definitely up. This thought, he is definitely sure of.

"Sit down and let me explain—"

"I don't need it! Cancel it!" he roared hammering both his hands on the President's table.

"Sho, calm down. We will explain it to you so you can understand." Shouko intervened calmly; a wide smile was plastered on her face.

"Explain what! I'm not appearing in any shitty drama!" I refuse to be anyone's underdog, was what he was trying to say. If he did appear in a TV drama, he was bound to follow the Director's orders and be loyal to the script no matter how hateful he was told to do and he was not about to sell his soul for that no matter how much they pay him or how much popularity it was going to give him. He could achieve all those by his own efforts anyway. He has bagged the top position by himself after all. Well, with a little help from his ex-childhood friend that is. Kyoko in her pure and innocent 'Sho-makes-the-world-go-round' days popped out of his head. Unknowingly, a small smile curved his lips as he continued recalling the past. She was holding a frying pan making pancakes, wearing an apron with her hair tied up looking at his direction and calling him…

"Sho-chan!" said Kyoko's voice in his head.

"Sho!" called Asami-san for the third time and Sho had been brought back into reality. "Are you alright? You're smiling." She had become anxious now. The boy who suddenly barged in here furiously was now smiling for who knows what reason.

"No, I'm not!" refusing with all his might, he was back to his senses again. Kyoko… that demoness shape shifter has stricken again! To think she was so naïve and so powerless without me back then. HMPF. Well, I'm not thinking about her again. Thoughts of her had been continuously forcing themselves into his head ever since his break began, making him deduce that her evil powers have grown stronger. Anyway, back to being angry. "No way in hell I'll do it," he confirmed.

"Oh my. It seems you really are fixed on cancelling this drama. Unfortunately, we do not have the power to do so." Asami put down her cup of tea. It seemed the seriousness of the conversation had no room for the delight the cup of tea and basket of biscuits brought. "That person is very powerful in the entertainment industry. Not even I can disagree with him." Her tone was even more firm this time.

RING RING RING. It was Asami-san's phone. She quickly picked it up and answered the call.

"Yes hello. Ah! It's you, Izumi-kun! Ah yes, Sho is here. I was just telling him—"

"Hey you. What gives you the big idea of doing this shitty drama? If this is some kind of evil plot against me, forget it! I won't have anything to with it." Sho was answering the call now after grabbing the phone from the President's hands.

"Sho! What are you doing! You don't know who you're talking to! Give it back!" Asami was whispering in a soft voice even with the intensity of the words she'd spoken. It seemed like she was very concerned about what Sho's action would later on cause.

If she's so afraid of this bastard, then I might as well be the one to make him back out of our contract to avoid any unnecessary hassle. Hmm? But why was there no answer on the other side?

"Ha? Are you an idiot? I'll kick your ass!" Huh, a brat's voice? And who's he calling idiot? It's your ass that'll receive my kicking! A huge vein of anger appeared on Sho's head.

"I don't care how much of a big shot you are. I want you to cancel all this crap!" That's right, I'll make you get mad at me so that you'll have to hate me and cancel this yourself!

"Yeah? How come you tell me that over the damn phone, boy? Got no balls?" he snickered. He could feel all the nerves in his body snapping all at once. "If you really want me to cancel it, why don't you bow down your head in front of me and request for it like proper Japanese would? Well, if you're a brave enough to show your face, that is. Hahahaha!"

Silence was heard on Sho's side for a few seconds making the other caller confused. Must have chickened out, he thought.

"Oh? Is that right? Then let me do the honor of kicking your ass personally!" And then off he goes in a rush. He was walking with heavy steps of anger on his way out of the building. He only stopped his tracks when he reached his car and opened his mobile to check a message from an unexpected unknown number.

"The bastard's just invited me to play a game of hide and seek." He murmured to himself with a smirk on his face as he scanned the map he received from the enemy himself.

Don't get all cocky now that I'm it and you're the one doing all the hiding... I'll see to it that I'm the one who gets the last laugh! And then off he goes to track his prey.

* * *

This car is too exotic, Kyoko thought to herself wide eyed observing the whole place. She'd seen the President's car that's similar to this but she had underestimated the size each room could have. This one was particularly spacious for a limousine with three separate quarters (driver's corner excluded). Maybe because it only had this small sofa in it (where she's currently sitting on), the rest was empty; just black, white and gray wallpaper to dress the wall and the floor. She was instructed to wait for the time being as the director, the President and Tsuruga-san have a talk.

One thing's for sure though… Kyoko pressed the soft cushion of her seat with a thought in mind: Tsuruga-san was and will definitely not be included in the casting of this production.

_Flashback_

"I beg to disagree, Mr. President. Tsuruga Ren will be nowhere near _my_ production," were the words of a girl riding on top of a goat (or maybe a sheep) ship with a pirate flag hanging on its sail. She was wearing a red sleeveless buttoned top, ripped shorts and straw sandals with a straw hat on her head and a make-up scar of her face. At first glance, it wasn't a question of whether she was a cosplayer or not but a question of how the ship was able to fit the doorway of Sawara-san's office…

"Ohayou ohayou ohayoooou!" she greeted the three one by one with a cheerful face, forgetting Sawara-san. The poor guy has been naturally kicked out of the picture since the President and Tsuruga-san came in. "I am the infamous, Izumi Zara desu! Yoroshiku!" she added as she jumped off the ship and started swinging her arms wildly while shaking Kyoko's hand. 'She teleports!' Kyoko was wide-mouthed then, seeing the small figured girl move very swiftly towards her position, performed with utmost stealth that she didn't even see her move at all. "Nice to finally meet you Kyoko-san! I am a big fan of yours!" She was too loud, too energetic and a bit youthful for a 22 year-old International director. Kyoko simply remained in awe.

Ehhh?! Mine?! Not Tsuruga-san's?! She questioned herself in disbelief.

"What is this? You do not believe me? I'm hurt!" she pouted, arms crossed. "I really loved your Mio and Natsu, you know! I watch all your shows!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! Thank you!" she bowed in appreciation and embarrassment. She couldn't believe such a person would spend her precious time watching all her acts. In fact, she still doesn't believe it completely but she'd rather thank this person for having known the existence of a mere normal human named Mogami Kyoko. Our heroine had already acknowledged that this person was not a being of this planet. She had an extraordinary aura around her and at this point Kyoko couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad one.

"But most of all, I loved your Bo in a special episode of Bridge Rock featuring some newbie hotshot called Fuwa," she inched closer to Kyoko's ear making her jump in surprise, not by the quickness and unexpectedness of the action she'd executed or the words she had spoken (well, yes mostly because of that) but also the sharpness of her stare that made her think she was aware of things only she herself thought she knew. She immediately took a step back and peeked into Ren's direction making sure he did not hear anything Izumi-san just said. And in her relief, it seemed like the man was out of it. He had a serious face on and was in deep thought.

She was giggling now. She apologized for scaring Kyoko and said she didn't mean any harm. It didn't look like she did, that's what she made Kyoko think. All the nasty thoughts of her being a dangerous and questionable person have been cleared out. The director snickered upon seeing the assurance on the naïve girl's face. She really liked how this girl's thoughts become so transparent on her face. Such an honest kid, she confirmed.

She then shifted her gaze to Lory Takarada then the atmosphere seemed colder and heavier just like the look in her eyes. "Takarada. What is this about? You trying to direct my production now?" Her voice was threatening to the ears of the observer. She definitely knows her power and influence well but the President remained calm and was even in a smiley face. Kyoko had felt a shiver down her spine and even Ren had been brought back to reality having felt the intensity of the situation.

"Eh? What did I do? I was just looking out for my beloved children of love!" he reasoned with eyes sparkling and hands positioned near his face as if making a cute pose; the flower of love growing out of his head.

She pulled out the invisible flower off his head abruptly with a sweet smile of terror as she signaled the three of us to her car.

_End of flashback._

"You've been keeping quiet all this while, Tsuruga Ren. What's on your mind?" Izumi Zara, arms crossed, was in a different costume now. She was dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a bow tie, wearing a mask with a black and white peacock design that only left her mouth uncovered. The mask was to shield off unwanted pheromones from what she called 'aliens'. And Ren being just that, was being treated with extreme hostility in what she claimed 'an act of self-protection'. She was particularly mindful of good looking people. She believed that the crème of the crop in terms of beauty were aliens given the power to destroy humanity with just a bat of an eyelash thus explains why she has her guard up around the actor.

"I want to be part of this drama." He, having reached a conclusion that the director had a weakness for those gifted with good looks, answered in a calm state with his super smiley face on (with sparkles and flowers at the background). He was at his top condition to persuade any normal person to do his biddings. Unfortunately, this person was not near normal and had the stubbornness level of a three year old.

"No," she answered brief and precise in pouty lips, arms still crossed. "You both know very well the reason why not!" She breathed. "It's because you're boring!" she was pointing at the surprised Ren now. Raising her voice louder, she said that his being too perfect was boring. The actor wasn't sure if he was being complimented for being perfect or being insulted for being boring. In the end he chose to continue observing this interesting creature in his relaxed state. It was the first time he was called boring for being perfect, that by itself made him think that this person was full of surprises. Ren chuckled softly at the thought.

"Zara-chan. Is that the only reason?" Lory Takarada finally spoke up.

"I'd be stupid if I included you, Tsuruga. If your name appeared in the cast list, it would no longer be that guy's drama. The sheer presence of your name will ruin the balance of the drama I'm trying to produce. That is also one of the reasons why. My goal for this drama is to boost Kyoko-chan's popularity a gazillion times faster than any person can – excluding you Takarada since you're not of this planet having abnormal abilities and all.." she glanced at the President and eyed him for a second, perhaps a bit envious of his skills, then back to Ren. "…and of course give the main guy his acting debut. No doubt this will raise his fame even higher than yours," she snickered quite confidently and ended her speech saying that with Ren in the drama, he'd become a nuisance to both leading actors.

A NUISANCE, she repeated.

And at that, I'm being the best nuisance I can be to disrupt whatever future those two have together. Ren's face was grim at this moment. Not because he was called a nuisance, in fact he was quite pleased that his presence was being considered a threat in the relationship of those two but he had a feeling she was not talking about the acting world but something else entirely.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in a stern voice.

And after a few seconds of silence, Ren knew he was facing a very dangerous person to deal with, not just to himself but to Kyoko and everyone else. He knew this for sure. She responded so well. Not in words but a smile full of self-confidence that had the ability to overpower his.

-end of current chapter-

* * *

**A/N Part 2**: So the next chapter's _probably _Sho and Kyoko's meeting. It'd be pretty fun since Sho doesn't know who his acting with in the first place. *laughs* And Ren... well, we'll see what happens to him soon! I'm playing a critical role here, I hope you comment about Director Izumi too. Haha.

Oh and if I did something wrong like if I wasn't clear enough to tell some/all of the parts of the story, kindly point it out for me please. I'd really love it if you guys would help me improve since well, my goal in the first place is to make you happy. I hope you'll help me out with this. A MILLION THANKS! 3

**COMMENT2REVIEWS Corner********

**cloeskyler .** Thank you so much for the correction. The first chapter was just uploaded on impulse/in a super rush because I was so stressed that day so Chapter 1 was actually the result of the release of my stress. LOL. Thanks for the review! I appreciate your time spent reading and commenting. God bless!

**CurrentlyOccupied** . I PMed you. Thank you so so much for replying to me. I feel so blessed! About not rushing, this chapter isn't as rushed as the first one so, yeah, I hope I don't mess this one up. I just realized how hard it is to keep them in character. I think the next chapters gonna take longer 'cause I have to work them out since I have a feeling I'm still not getting it right. I hope I pull this off, really. I am very happy right now though. Hehe. Thanks for your looooooooooong review! I super appreciate every word of it. God bless!

**Water Rosechan** . I hope you do too! I'll do my best to keep it that way, 'kay? Thanks for the love! I appreciate your time spent reading and commenting as well. God bless!

. Yeah. Unexpectedly, I really did update today (Nov. 27). Haha. I hope you'll keep your interest until the end. I'll do what I can to help you on that too. Haha. Thank you for the inspiration! May God bless you too!

**EVERYONE** . Thank you all so so much! Every view, every second you spend reading my work had made me so so happy. If I have tickled some sort of emotion in you (be it boredom, hatred or if possible even a little positive curiosity or if even more impossible a little happiness and love), please write me a review. It would really help me with the flow of the story to be even more interesting and of course keep me inspired all the way but even with just the views I'm pretty contented though. Haha. I hope you read until here. Thank you! Once again, I appreciate every single one you. God bless us all!

* * *

_I appreciate everything and anything!_

_ COMMENT AWAY!_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

**11-27-13**


	3. Chapter III

**IMPENETRABLE HEART CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N:** Sorry it took me too long to update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading :))

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own '_Skip Beat!_' no matter how I much wish for it. I am simply a superfan like most of us here. I am truly grateful to _Nakamura Yoshiki_-sensei for bringing the perfect mix of humor and pure romance to our lives because without her, this story would cease to exist.

* * *

The director sat in silence alone in the room. It seemed her visitor had taken his leave and this left a triumphant smile on Izumi Zara's face. He was one tough man, she thought. He actually dared to threaten me. She laughed having recalled his serious face as he said those words. His eyes were literally giving her the message: "You might have won this round but I will take the all the victories hereafter." He was certainly an interesting man and she was looking forward for their future encounters but they will not be working on the same production. At least not now, that she was sure of. Suddenly a knock was heard from the other room. The rooms were interconnected and one could enter and leave through the doors on the wall separating each quarter.

"My Lady, Fuwa Shou will now commence his attack in five seconds…" announced her black haired butler upon entering. Sebas-chan, who appeared in full black formal clothing was an S-class in rank. His red eyes, appeared to be contact lenses, glimmered under the feint light as he approached his mistress and bowed in her presence.

"Oh? So the fun's finally going to begin!" she straightened her posture as she chuckled lightly. She was pretty excited to meet the hot-headed boy who confronted her on the phone. He was very energetic for a 16 year old singer who's supposed to be calm and composed.

BAM! The door was kicked open and then a tall blond appeared, making his way inside the room carrying with him a heavy atmosphere.

"Goodness gracious, at least close the door." Zara said grumpily and then carefully eyed the boy from head to toe. The boy's hatred was literally spilling out of his body amidst the calmed and composed face he was making. It was his glare that gave off the weight of his anger. It seemed that he was pretty pissed off from being called a man with no balls. He was ready to punish the enemy in front of him. Only that he didn't move an inch after getting a good glance on Zara.

No matter how you look at it, she's a woman (wearing a tuxedo), he concluded. Sho wondered what she was playing at after infuriating him and leading him to her lair. He continued observing the woman before making any significant moves.

What a gentleman, Zara thought, seeing his change in expression. His rage seemed to have a subsided a bit. "So after realizing your opponent was a woman, you plan on backing out now?"

"Just cancel the damn contract." He demanded, eyes still containing annoyance.

"You speak less than I imagined you to be." Zara snorted, clearly sending a declaration of war. "Hah. So this was the limit of your cool demeanor? I can't believe girls fall for phonies like you."

His glares were getting heavier now. "If this was a guy I could've beaten him to pulp already!" was what Sho was thinking but he still kept his cool. There was no way this arrogant director would peel off his mask of coolness. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him like what Zara was trying to do.

"Fine. Do your stupid drama." He announced. "But find another actor. I quit." Being the arrogant person that you are, I know you wouldn't let me back out on my own will. Sho clearly knew how cheeky people think. He knew this by experience and his enemy was just as arrogant as he was.

"Hohoho! You quit? Forget it, you're fired!" Zara raised her voice in full confidence. Sho's plan was working. "Ah but rest easy, I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself."

What the hell is wrong with this lady? She fires me then she tells me to work for her again. I seriously don't get it. Confused as Sho was, his face showed no signs of distress.

"You won't really say anything huh? Well, the stereotyped 'cool guy' speaks less after all. Their enigma is what sells them. But in your case, you're just not good enough!" sure of what she said, she flashed him a smile making Sho twitch in anger after being insulted. "That's why I'll give you special training until you're ready."

Then in the next split second before Sho could utter a word, the whole room was enveloped in smoke. "If you're really serious about quitting this job, you better catch me before the sun goes down." Zara successfully escaped but Sho quickly followed the sound of her voice but to no luck he reached a dead end.

"I seriously have faith that you would become a wonderful actor, Fuwa Sho, even greater than Tsuruga Ren," she pause, there was seriousness in her voice. "But oh well, let's just see what happens. Good luck, boy! Ta ta!" And with that the director's voice completely vanished along with all the smoke.

What a hopeless case! Sho was now forced into another game of hide and seek. That bipolar director was impossible to predict. But in order to get out of this ridiculous situation, he had to do things himself. He scanned the area where he was in. It was completely empty. He wondered if he was still inside the limousine. He continued to walk further and make observations; he might a find a clue of where to find the director.

With the all smoke gone, Sho could clearly see everything inside the room. Except that, he found something that made him want to believe his eyes were deceiving him.

* * *

"Mogami-kun." The President of LME called the attention of the downhearted Kyoko. She had not uttered a single word after their conversation. It seemed she did not like the idea that her name will not be shown on the list of actors. He said that her identity must be kept a secret until the drama has finished.

Then for what purpose was all this for if not for raising her fame, Kyoko asked herself. For experience as an actress, Lory Takarada explained. This drama would be her biggest challenge yet. She was to act as the lead actress when the cameras were rolling and when not, she was still to continue acting as a different person other than herself. A very difficult but challenging task indeed, she agreed. Just the thought of this excited her. She was going to do a job she was starting to be passionate about, but alongside the man she hates? Why should it bother me this much anyway?! She thought. I will become the best leading actress there will be! You just wait and see, you stupid Sho! Yes, that's it! Keep that enthusiasm, Kyoko-chan! She convinced herself but still, this was quite hard for Kyoko to easily accept. There was a part of her that remained unsure. Then again, the President, himself, asked her to do it and even if she had to face the demon reincarnate then by all means, she gladly will.

"I'm going to do it." Kyoko murmured under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Unconvinced by her answer, the President asked her again.

Kyoko raised her head and answered, "I'll do it! I'll even bet my life on it!" Her response was so convincing this time, even went as far as hitting her chest in a pledge of commitment. Takarada chuckled while looking at the girl. Her voice sounded strong and sure but she was crying while saying that. He looked intently at the girl trying to act tough in front of him.

It's obvious that she's going to have a hard time working with Fuwa, the President spoke in his mind. But this will be the best way to recover the most important feeling you've lost, Mogami-kun. If you choose hatred over forgiveness, you will never gain satisfaction. In his traditional Chinese attire, he held his palms together, imitating the great Buddha as he recited the Chinese saying in his head: 'He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy and one for himself'. You would only be seeking for your own destruction if you are to be driven by hatred.

Kyoko didn't dare to ask whatever he was doing. She simply let him be. Teary eyed and contented of his own wisdom, Lory Takarada gave his final directions to the young girl and gracefully took his leave.

Kyoko spent a few solemn minutes to think to herself what she really wanted to do. While in the midst of meditating, a sudden explosion suddenly occurred in front of her.

* * *

"I have a feeling I'm forgetting something…" the director was in deep thought now. She was a genius director but in terms of memory retention, she was utterly hopeless.

"Are you referring to the fact that you put Mogami-sama in _that_ room, My Lady?" the butler was walking alongside his mistress towards their destination.

"It's not like I have a choice. My car only has three rooms after all… The other room was inaccessible so there was nothing I could do about it. Besides, I turned off the switch after all…" she sounded hesitant. "I… I think so," she added, her lips pouting as she hugged her knees.

The butler sighed knowing full well that his mistress had done another failure. The only thing he could do now was to hope that things will go smoothly.

* * *

Meanwhile in _that_ room…

The previously empty room Kyoko was in was now full of mantraps scattered everywhere – from snares of nets, to bladed weapons and cages. The light was dim due to the explosion.

Kyoko's eyes were wide open in shock. "The whole room exploded!" she screamed in her head but she didn't do anything! But how could… Her train of thoughts was put to a stop when she saw the answer lying in front of her. She could feel her blood start to boil right at this moment but she restrained herself and continued observing the cause of all her troubles.

Sho, having successfully shielded himself from the explosion, stood up and dusted himself off. Just when he thought he could finally start searching that cheeky director, such a thing happens! Stomping his feet in anger to the nearest exit, he paused upon confirming that thing, person rather, was someone he was very familiar with.

"So it's really you." He said in a low voice, fixing his gaze on the woman sending him death threats with her glare. Sho could almost see an intense aura of hatred around her.

"It's been a while. I have something to tell you." Kyoko's words were full of gravity; she had a very serious face on. This scene happened once before too, when she was pissed off by Vie Ghoul and confronted Sho about it. This time, the situation was only between the two of them. It was a one on one confrontation.

"I was just informed that I was casted as a main lead in your drama. What do you plan on doing this time, huh? Provoke me until I lose my hard earned reputation?" Kyoko's voice sounded cold.

"Huh?!" was Sho's response. Then suddenly seriousness of the conversation disappeared. Sho's face was in a total shock. His face was telling Kyoko that he was completely unaware of this and she was not expecting this reaction from him at all. She knew her ex-childhood friend was an ignorant fool but she wasn't expecting that it was to this extent.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" The mini Kyoko minions abruptly spiraled around Sho's neck, choking him. "Didn't you ask for me to be the main lead in your drama?!" She was enraged now. "How dare you act like you don't know when here I am in a terrible dilemma after thinking too much about it?!" Kyoko yelled, her face getting distorted in rage.

Silence filled the air for a few good seconds.

"Hahahahaha!" Sho broke into laughter. "Me? Ask you to be _my_ main actress?" he snorted, taking the mini Kyoko minions aback.

Just thinking about the great me personally asking for you to be my co-actress in a romance drama… I seriously can't believe you'd even consider that! Sho was unable to verbally express these words in his head but Kyoko understood everything very clearly. She was now turning red in embarrassment. Well for what purpose was she chosen then? Kyoko pondered upon herself. It's not like I said that you wanted me to. You stupid jerk, don't assume everything! Her face was getting redder by the moment.

Then Sho stopped laughing, instead his lips curled into a smile. Seeing her like that made him want to tease her all the more. "What's this? Were you expecting something, Kyoko?" he teasingly whispered into her ear, his eyes brimming in confidence as he looked at her closely. It seemed that his confidence had risen exponentially after being undefeated in the number one in all the music charts.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kyoko was literally screaming inside.

'How dare you use this weapon against me twice?!' she thought. She was still not used to this side of Sho and now he has grown much more powerful than before. Even Kyoko, herself, has evolved in terms of handling men (due to Tsuruga Ren's mood swings), she was unable to handle the quick pace of things. She was already panicking to the point that her eyes were swirling. Luckily, at the right moment, she managed to gather enough strength to push him off balance.

KYAAAAAAA! A sound of heads bumping was heard after the falling down sound and suddenly both blocked out for an instant.

"You!" Sho yelled as he scratched the back of his head, now throbbing in pain after falling down on a bunch of metal stuff scattered on the floor but as he tried to stand up, something on top of him made him unable to move.

Kyoko cried in pain after hitting her nose on the hard floor. She couldn't believe he just did that! I'm so angry! That bastard, pulling me down together with him, you lowlife! After finally getting back to her senses, Kyoko tried to stand up but was having a hard time. Her feet started wobbling after Sho's teasing performance a while ago. She placed her hand on the rigid floor and… rigid floor? Wasn't the floor was carpeted with black and white fur earlier? How come it's not soft anymore? She asked herself. She continued feeling the 'ground' with her hands. Cloth… and warmth?

"Hey hey hey." Sho complained holding her wrist. As it turns out, the situation just made Kyoko fall down onto Sho. It was due to the numerous traps scattered around that made Sho lose his balance and whilst falling down, instinct made him pull the girl down with him. "Where do you think your touching? I can sue you for sexual harassment you know." Kyoko's hands were clearly on his chest and Sho just had to choose the right time to put salt to her wounds. With the sudden realization of the circumstances, Kyoko's eyes were spinning until her face turned pale. Her spirit was slowly drifting away from her body. "Hey!" Sho called out seeing Kyoko about to pass out.

This has never happened before. Kyoko has never touched a man in her life, in fact she never planned to do anything like that all her life! The worst thing about this... the other party was Shotaro! Tears formed in Kyoko's eyes. She has been defiled, she thought. She escaped Tsuruga's playful attacks once but in this situation she, herself, did the evil deed! Kyoko accused herself of her unforgivable act. She only touched Sho in some safe places and this has already pushed her into the brink of insanity.

'But it was accident!' She defended herself in the end but the tears kept flowing. Accident or not she was already not good enough as a woman. Lower than the lowest. All because of this bastard again!

Kyoko took a quick glance at the man that had put her into her misery but the guilt was so strong. Remembering what had just happened made her dizzier than before. But she wasn't going to lose here. Fainting here would mean she would lose the war! After realizing the further danger it would cause if she fainted, Kyoko, still unable to stand on her feet, rolled sideways in order to escape from Sho and save herself. But as soon as she rolled for about a meter away, she felt a pang in her wrist. Sho, too, felt likewise.

The two saw a cold metal device hanging around their hands. There was a chain linking Kyoko's left wrist to Sho's right wrist. They looked at each other in awe with the same thing in mind: _You are the last person in the world I would want to be stuck with._

**- to be continued -**

* * *

**A/N Part 2:** I tried to shorten it as much as I could but it ended up having more than 2,000 words again. I hope I'm not boring you guys. I did not actually plan this to happen. I don't know what came over me but I personally would find this situation amusing. Tell me what you think, okay? :)

**COMMENT2REVIEWS Corner****

**CrazyyKath . **Thank you for reading! I do hope and pray that you continue loving this fanfic :)

**CurrentlyOccupied** **.** I think I've done something I shouldn't have... Oh my gosh. Please guide me through this chapter as well. Happy reading!

**Blood Life** . Uwaah~ I love you too! Thank you so much for the review! *cries tears of joy*

**SkinOfInk** . I couldn't contact you by the time I posted this update but I still look forward for your help. I think I've done a bit of progress this time, I fixed my common errors. So, what'd you think? :))

**Rohan Cedrice** . Apologies for the misunderstanding! That was so embarrassing! *hides in hole* And yes, truly, your review helped me. Please watch over me this time around too! I put the disclaimer statement at the beginning too. Did you see it? Thanks for pointing that one out. Thank you very much for everything!

* * *

_Everyone! Thanks for reading up until here. Every visit and view warms my heart._

_Advance Merry Christmas to us all!_

_Comment, Criticize, Chat to your hearts content!_

_ Review away if you like. I accept anything and everything._

_God Bless and God Speed!_

_Thanks again. Much obliged!_

**12-17-13**


	4. Chapter IV

**IMPENETRABLE HEART CHAPTER FOUR**

**Beta Reader:**SkinOfInk

**Critic:** CurrentlyOccupied

**A/N:** Apologies for the super long update! I had it proofread and edited for your enjoyment. I hope you guys understand. Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhangers. I think there'll be more of that. *sweatdrop* Anyways! Here ya are! Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own '_Skip Beat!_' no matter how I much wish for it. I am simply a superfan like most of us here. I am truly grateful to _Nakamura Yoshiki_-sensei for bringing the perfect mix of humor and pure romance to our lives because without her, this story would cease to exist.

* * *

They were still inside the Trap Room of the limousine when the whole room suddenly turned from dark to black. The previously dimly lit room had almost completely turned to all black. It seemed like something terrible was going to start here.

"Oi. Can't you do it normally?" said Sho, who was just sitting there acting carefree and staring at his phone. What he meant by 'normally' was without emitting any negative aura that was beginning to suffocate him. Behind him was the source of the gloomy atmosphere. Kyoko had been hammering the handcuff chain for who knows how many times already. Before that, she tried using the katana, saw, knife and spiked club too, but none of them even caused a scratch on the metal chain connecting the two. It seemed like the chain was specially made using a strong and lightweight metal that made it impossible to cut or break.

They still had not figured out how they got chained to each other, after the smoke cleared, it was already there. It was as if the handcuff automatically chose them on its own for some unknown purpose. The chain was a meter long, made up of indestructible metal but was lightweight compared to the regular ones. Sho had never seen anything like this before that he questioned himself what hobbies the director had.

Having failed yet again in destroying the damned chain, the super annoyed Kyoko glared at Sho with a twisted look of doom on her face. Even after using every weapon she found on the floor, there was none that could cut off the metal chain binding them. And this bastard she was stuck with, didn't do anything helpful at all. She was on the verge of losing her patience. In fact, she was already using her back-up nerves in order to cooperate with the guy. But enough was enough, she was getting drained from all her piled up grief starting from the 'deed' that happened earlier. She finally made a conclusion. Panting in exhaustion, she put all her strength in raising the 2.5lb hammer and aimed it at Sho who had his back facing Kyoko.

"Hey are you done yet—" Sho turned around to take a look at the situation on Kyoko's side and saw the incoming threat to his life. He broke in a cold sweat.

BAM!

"You! What's wrong with you?!" Sho stood up and yelled in shock. The hammer had almost hit him; thank god it missed him by a few millimeters.

"Tsch. Missed by a hair," Kyoko hissed, her face was that of a cold blooded hunter trying to aim at her prey. "Do me a favor and stop moving, stupid Sho!" She picked up the hammer again to aim it once more.

"Like hell would I ever stop moving! Stop swinging that thing!" Sho tried to get the hammer out of Kyoko's hand by force, but she wasn't giving in easily. She was being serious in all this. It was a kill or be killed moment for Kyoko. Either she dies of frustration and anger for being chained with this bastard or she would feed her hunger for revenge by ending his life right here and right now with her own hands. Without any question, she was so sure that she'd rather die an honorable death by making sure that the world was safe of someone like Shotaro Fuwa.

"How dare you act so carefree in this situation!" she roared in rage. "If I'm going to die because of you then I'll have to get rid of you first!" Kyoko kept pulling the hammer away from Sho and the process of pulling and pushing kept going on and on for a few minutes since both sides were not showing any signs of giving up.

"Just calm down first!" Sho got irritated, so he tried grabbing Kyoko's right arm, but she managed to escape his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Kyoko stepped back, her guard up.

"Oh, do you really have the right to say that?" Sho snorted. "Weren't YOU the one who touched ME? You pervert!"

A pervert?! The shock and the level of impurity of the word had frozen Kyoko on her spot. Is that what it looked like? Am I really considered as someone of that standing? She was getting even more depressed after thinking about all of this. She felt like her reputation had degraded to an even more pitiable status than she currently was. "It was an accident!"She finally decided to take a stand and defend herself.

"I could still sue you for harassment! I never thought you had this kind of side to you. I always knew the day would come when you would lose your cool and have your hands all over me." Sho pointed his finger at Kyoko with a smug look on his face as if judging her guilty on this case on harassment talks. "Well I don't blame you. I am irresistible after all." He chuckled and turned sarcastic again, "It just never occurred to me that you'd take advantage of this situation. Shame on you, Kyoko."

"That was the last straw, you arrogant, self-centered jerk!" Kyoko's eyes were on fire now, her minions in full throttle ready to attack the man who was the sole reason for their existence. 'I'll disarrange that smug look on your face!' she shouted in her head as she raised the hammer again after successfully getting Sho's hand off it, and aimed for Sho's arm.

Then a sound of a hammer falling down abruptly without reaching its target was heard.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was the sound that Kyoko made when Sho pulled her forgotten left hand and placed it on his chest. It didn't even reach him at all but the thought of repeating her vile mistake was beyond horrible, let alone unforgivable. She violently pulled away her hand and was shivering in shock. This guy never fails to surprise her various ways. Seeing Kyoko teary eyed made Sho burst into laughter.

"You evil jerk! You-" Kyoko went on with her speech of curses but Sho was no longer interested in listening to her ranting. Instead, he busied himself by reading a text from the director's butler. He had been contacting Director Izumi for a while now ever since they had been stuck together. After all, he doesn't dare put his life at risk having chained to such an endangered species such as Kyoko. He looked at the pitiful Kyoko whose face has lost its value of feminineness due to her annoyance and wrath. Sho was quite sure this wouldn't be the case if he was chained to another girl other than his childhood friend. He sighed as he stood up, pulling the handcuff's chain signaling Kyoko to shut the hell up since she was still going on with her speech. The seriousness of Sho's face made Kyoko stop talking and wonder in silence. Something was definitely up, she thought.

"This way. Follow me." He turned and started walking towards a third door where neither of them had entered before. Neither of them moved after they've been handcuffed earlier so they never really thought of leaving the limousine. Plus, Kyoko was more concerned in getting away from this walking mess quickly than be seen with him anywhere to search for help. But Sho was acting strangely now, the way he stated it wasn't a request but an imperative command, making Kyoko hesitant to follow. It's not like he was polite to ask for her opinion anyway, the bastard had already started dragging her with him.

They arrived in a room full of clothes, shoes, costumes and other cosplay materials imaginable and unimaginable. Looking at this made Kyoko think if they were still in the same car. She was pretty amused of all the things the director liked, she was a very interesting person in her opinion. But her time to admire and reflect was cut short when Sho suddenly kicked the door shut and faced Kyoko with a heavy gaze. The lights finally working well and he noticed something about this childhood friend of his. Suddenly, the atmosphere became cold and quiet until…

"Strip," he ordered.

* * *

"Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Zara cried on her desk whilst the butler kept wiping her tears off the table. "Wh-wha shuadu? (What should I do?) Ai… ai w-wost da kii! (I lost the key!)" she continued sobbing.

"Shouldn't there be a duplicate key with _him_?" the butler answered bluntly leaving the director speechless and stunned, not because of his sudden cold attitude but the fact that he chose such a time to speak of something like this.

"Oh… Is that so?" She answered in a poker face, but the slight twitching of her lips were seen by the butler. "I'll try and look for it in my office, okay?" Zara stood up in a rush and left the room clumsily, hitting her hip on her desk as she stood up and bumping her shoulder on the side of the door as she walked out in a crisscross direction, like a drunk person.

Sebas-chan did not really want to use _that person _to make Zara come back to her senses. But he had no choice, the director had started acting way out of hand again. He knew using _his_ name would be effective to stop her and her crazy antics for a while, but he underestimated the fact that it was too powerful to knock out her common sense as well.

Sebas-chan sighed week worth of grief. What did she mean she was going to look for it in her office when this room was already her office? This was the only Office of the Director in the whole building. He didn't know whether he should be happy that she's trying to help now rather than make trouble or that he should be worried about what she could possibly do… Her unpredictability is very high after all. Suddenly announcing to the media that she's going to do a drama out of the blue, forcing people to act in it, getting them into trouble without being responsible for it, damaging the car again and even asked for immediate auditions for this production. Goodness gracious, just how much more spoiled can she get?

The butler sighed again. The thought of what she could do next made him even more anxious. He massaged his face gently to keep away wrinkles as he read Sho's texts on the director's phone. It seemed like the boy was experiencing quite a heavy burden considering the fact all his messages were rants and that he'd tried calling five times without a response on the other side of the line. Sebastian had only managed to snatch the phone while she was out of it. It wasn't really an offense against his master. As long as he returned it without her knowing it was gone and used anyway, he grinned to himself.

He instructed Sho to come to the SBS Network to retrieve the key and gave him further directions as to how to arrive to the said place without attracting too much attention. He also assured him that everything would go smoothly as long as they stuck with the plan. With that, he made sure that everything else in the building would be in place before the two main stars arrived.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Sho asked, obviously restless.

"J-just a little bit more…" Kyoko was sweating now due to the tremendous pressure she was under.

"Just do it already! I can't wait anymore!"

"Shut up! I'm getting nervous!"

"I'll do it then!"

"Wait a minute! I'll do it. I'll really do it this time!"

"Too slow! I'm going in."

"Noooooooooooooo! Don't-"

Sho entered the room without further delay. "So? Stop hiding already. Let me see."

Slowly walking towards Sho, Kyoko wearing heels and a bright yellow checkered dress emerged from the curtains of the dressing room. What Sho meant to strip off was her unnecessary scarf and distasteful shoes that didn't go well with her dress. In addition to enhancing her look, Sho chose a straight black wig which hung across her shoulders. She also applied a little make up on her face that took about thirty minutes of application of powder, blush and lipstick mainly because she was using the Cosmetic Suite, Moko had given her on her birthday. She was handling it with extreme care so she had to be really careful in handling them. Even without the blush on, it was pretty obvious how embarrassed and humiliated Kyoko was finding herself having to dress prettily, to go on a date with her previous love and current hated rival.

* * *

The reason for this was a text message from the director's butler:

_To Kyoko-sama: Act like a crazy fangirl who just won a date with her favorite artist. Follow this map to arrive at the bus stop and after 15 minutes, you'll be here. Don't worry, we've gotten everything covered! *wink*_

_To Sho-sama: Please act like your rude and arrogant self. Make sure to do what's right on the way to the bus stop. Ah, but don't do something indecent, okay? *chuckle*_

_The map is attached here →_

* * *

The butler explained that they had to agree to this because they didn't have a choice, since going out in public handcuffed would become a problem. They couldn't use the car since Sebas-chan was the sole driver of it so they had to be the ones to get to this building and acquire the key. Also, this was the only way Sebas-chan can help them behind the scenes for he cannot do anything without his mater's command. Anyhow, the main point was that they had to be ones to get it from the director.

Going back to Sho and Kyoko… Sho was in awe of his own abilities. He was the one who chose her wig and fixed her clothes (got rid of the unwanted scarf and troublesome trinkets) and they fit her quite well. But something was not right - well, except for his unexpectedly fast beating heart that past for a few seconds before he suppressed it - her current look reminded him of Kyoko from the past, at the time when they were in middle school, when she was still pure and innocent and all she could think of was him. Only this time, she looked a little mature due to her make up. It wasn't all that pretty; in fact it was a bit plain. What he didn't understand was why he was becoming uneasy for some reason. Sho suddenly inched closer to Kyoko and started wiping off her lipstick.

"Hey! Knock it umff-" Kyoko resisted but Sho was too fast before she could even react. 'The nerve of him to waste Moko-san's very special gift for me!' she thought, smacking Sho with her hands to knock him away but he remained unmoved.

Sho had already erased half of it and it smudged all over his white long sleeve. But Sho's mind was in utter chaos. Everything was a mess after what he just did. How could he barge into the room, get stunned at the sight of Kyoko and suddenly touch her like this? The trail of his touch stopped at her soft lips. He did not know for what reason or how it happened, his fingers simply settled there. Heck, he wasn't even aware that he was staring intently at her face, specifically at the place where his fingertips had stopped. The look on his face seemed to say that he wanted something. It was only after he saw Kyoko's trembling and super shocked face that he realized what was doing.

At the same moment, she also realized what this bastard had done when he got close to her face the last time they met during Dark Moon's shooting. This guy had just stolen her first kiss like it was nothing! She suddenly remembered the cold words of warning from her senpai: "From now on you'll have to be careful so it never happens again." The sheer moment of recall sent chills down to her spine.

But before Kyoko could utter a word or move away, Sho had already backed away voluntarily.

"Don't use red lipstick," he said before stepping out of the room. Kyoko was inside the dressing room which was located inside the room they had first entered. The door leading to the bigger from the smaller room was separated by a curtain made of beads. This was how Sho was able to stay outside while Kyoko was in another room considering the fact that they were chained thus making their movements limited.

Kyoko was still confused at this point, there were invisible question marks written on her face. 'What's wrong with using a red color?' Kyoko asked herself, finishing up her ruined lipstick after changing the color to a nude one. Luckily, she had brought her make-up set with her because she had thought she would start looking for odd jobs again after her acting project was over. It was a good thing she had two colors of lipstick with her too. The one she bought by herself, a nude color to go with her natural look and another red one included in Moko's birthday present.

With everything set, Kyoko and Sho were finally ready to put the plan in action. But what awaits the two on the way to escape from each other was undeniably a very important point in this story.

- end of current chapter -

* * *

**A/N Part 2:** I didn't try to shorten it at all this chapter. I'll just semi-ignore the word count to make room for my ideas to blossom. LOL. Oh and for the RenxKyoko fans, you guys will have your share of moments soon. Let's just give the spotlight to Sho for a while okay? Both Ren and Sho will have equal chances and moment with out heroine. It just happens that Sho was first in line. I also apologize if I'm dragging the story too long, okay? Please point that out if it's becoming too much out of hand since I'm actually pacing my story according to the original one. I do not like to rush things, see. So yeah, kindly point that out please. And for taking too long to update due to my laziness, I truly apologize. But your reviews and messages keeps me going. A million thanks! :*

**COMMENT2REVIEWS Corner****

**SkinOfInk** . Thank you for giving me much of your time! Your points are really much of an eye opener for me and I'm gradually improving bit by bit, I think. Haha. But I'm doing my best, honest! Thank you for appreciating and always saying the words I need to hear the most.

**CurrentlyOccupied** **.** Waah~ I am very thankful to you too! I've already made changes and added a few things from you (the hobby part). I'm glad to hear things from a reader's point of view. I really need it for improvement and basis for future chapters. You've helped me a whole lot too! Thank you!

**angelesponcehuaman** . Hello! I'm glad you liked the idea of Sho and Kyoko's entrapment. Please continue to give me your support! I look forward to hear more from you! Muchas gracias! (Thanks to Google Translate for translating your review for me XD)

**misspop9** . Hello dear! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. I'll see to it that I keep you coming for more. Please continue to help me grow and make this fic the best it can be. I exist for you readers, after all. Thanks again~!

**Lineve** . Your RenxKyoko moments will be delivered to you soon, don't worry. Just stay with me and you shall be rewarded! LOL. No really, I have something under my sleeve, I think. Haha. Do wait for it, though.. Thanks for your review! :D

**EmmaLasagna** . I love you so much as well! *teary eyed* Thank you for taking time in reading and writing me reviews. I will do my best to make you love it more. I hope that you'll stay with me on this as well :)

**Animelova2001** . Yay! Here you go! I hope this chapter will make you review as well. Review super appreciated! :thumbs up:

* * *

**AGAIN. For the super slow pacing, please bear with me.**

_Every view and visit really warms my heart, guys. Truly._

_Happy New Year! Greetings all the way from the Philippines!  
_

_Mabuhay po tayong lahat! :D_

_Your every review will help me update faster._

_Please comment and critic the part you liked/disliked._

_It will help me a whole lot! You can suggest too!_

_God Bless and God Speed!_

_Thanks again. Much obliged!_

**01-11-14**


End file.
